


Fanart zu "Die Wahrheit über Wölfe" von Rei

by apfelhalm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit den Alphas im Anmarsch brauchen Derek und co. ganz schnell ein geeinigtes Rudel. Doof nur, dass sich überhaupt niemand einig ist. Stiles wünscht sich, alle würden endlich erwachsen werden, Lydia findet Menschen werden generell nicht genug gewürdigt und Derek lernt seine Worte zu benutzen (manchmal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Wahrheit über Wölfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973960) by [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



> Das erste Mal, dass ich Art zu einem Big Bang-Projekt beisteuere - sollte ich öfter tun, es hat nämlich sehr viel Spaß gemacht. :)

Icons: 

    


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Die Wahrheit über Wölfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973960) by [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei)




End file.
